The present invention relates to a sidewall construction for a bus having several fitted sections, with seats mounted on the wall. A seat mounting shackle extends downward and is fastened to the support pipe for the seats.
The seats in busses are frequently arranged by two's in a row. The two seats are mounted on a common support frame which on the aisle side is supported by the floor or is suspended without such floor support. On the wall side, frequently a fastening is used in order to have the floor clear underneath the seats. On the wall side a separate section is used which is located and fastened on the inside of the sidewall. This separate section has a dovetail shaped groove for anchoring the seat fastening shackle or strap which, in turn, is welded to the support tube of the seat or the row of seats. The assembly of the seat rows with this embodiment is relatively difficult because it is not possible to hang the seat rows with the seat fastening strap loosely on the wall side.
Another embodiment of a wall-side mounting provides a separate angle section which in a difficult way must again be connected to the side wall structure. But it is possible here to place the seat rows so that spacing correction can still be made. However, assembly of this seating arrangement is still relatively cumbersome on the wall side.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to remove the disadvantages of the state of the art and to provide a side wall construction for a bus with wall-side seat mounting of the above type which permits much simpler assembly. In particular, the use of a separate fastening section is to be avoided. The seat fastening, however, must permit loose placement of the seat rows and a suspension of the wall-side seat fastening. An arbitrary fixing in the lengthwise direction, for the purpose of adjusting the spacing of seat rows, must be possible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sidewall construction of the foregoing character which may be fabricated at low cost and which has a substantially long service life.